The Day They Realised
by AFireInsideChick
Summary: Well...Ginny is tired of being a tag along with the trio, and Draco...Well Draco seems to realise that.GWDM..RR!


Okay...When something is in italics...that's when someone is thinking...Or just like a word that you wanna notice.

Chapter 1:

Ginny sat in her potions class, listening to Snape talking about some potion that was supposed to be able to cure you from any simple cold.Her eyes wanderd around the classroom, looking for something to draw her attention. The only relitvly intresting thing that she soptted was two of the most popular girls passing a note. GInny rolled her eyes.

_Pathetic.How can one fall into such a pathetic level, that instead of talking to the person about 6 inches away from you, You have to pass a note. There is the exact smae chance of you getting caught._

Ginny wasn't exactly what you would call,_popular_. She was pretty, very, to be exact. Although she didn't show it. She didn't want to be a giggly girl who wears mini skirts and always thinks they are fat, when really they should gain a few punds. She wore make-up. No where as much as her fellow peers. She really wasn't open about her feelings.Unlike the girls who were passing notes. It was an 80 chance that it was about their 'Crush of the day'. There was also about a 60 percent chance as their fellow class mates to get it and read it to all of theri friends.

She sat their, with her hand propping herself up, on the verge of sleeping.

"Ginny!"Hermione's voice rang in her ears. It was a 6/7 split class.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked

"Class is over!" She informed her friend and walked out, followed by her brother, and the boy who lived. Harry smiled at her and that made Ginny have a weird feeling in her stomach.

She stopped liking him around 2 years ago, and just then, he started to like her. Well that's what it seemed.

She picked up her bag and hurried out of the class. She had a spare next period. She wonderd what she would do without it. It was her time to relax. She headed to the library and scanned the shelves for an intresting looking book. In about 5 minutes she finally found a book with a title,"Star Girl".

She sat down on a couch made for two and began reading. It was nearly so quiet except for the random chattery clan of people that would walk past her. She got so absorbed in her book she was barely there. It always happened when she read a good book. She was simply an empty shell, the rest of her erased fom the world. It's just her and her book.Sadly today something interupted her from this wonderfull feeling.

"Oh, Draco! How come your hair is so shiny?"

Ginny's eyes peeked over the book and seen Draco, Blaise, and his clan of girls that were made of plastic.

_I swear...If one of them fell or something, they would just crumble. Like plastic._

"Well...I clean it." He said kind of annoyed

"It's a good habbit to get into, You should try it" Blaise said happily, though ment to be an insult, to the clan of girls.

"Uh!"One of them said and she marched away, with the rest of girls following her.

"You know, I wonder how you can take it." Blaise said

"Take what?" Draco asked confused

"All the girls. I would like to meet one that isn't head over heels in love with you!"He said frustrated

"I don't think there is one..."Draco trailed off and noticed Ginny peaking over her book,"See!Even Weaslette is watching me!"

"No. Just eaves dropping." She stood up and walked over to them

"Sup?" Blaise asked with a smile

"Not much..." She replied with a confused look

"Weasley, You should know it is impolite to eaves drop."Draco said smirking,"But then again...Since when has the wealsy family cared about what is impolite or polite."

"We care alot more than you."She said coldly

"So why were you eaves dropping on us?" Blaise asked this time

"Because, I got disturbed while I was reading, I wanted to see why." She explained

"Well...it makes sence, Draco" Blaise said

"I suppose." Draco said,"So what is the littlest Weasley doing not around the golden trio?"

"I'm not their little pet, I don't always have to be with them" Ginny siad, slightly annoyed

"Well...One would assmue, seeing as your like in love with Potter"Draco said, knowing it would _erk_ her

"You little-"

"Handsome child. Oh I know Weasley, you don't have to tell me."Draco said smirking

"Your so full of your self, did you know?" she asked sarcasticly

"Well no one said that you have to stay!" Draco said

"Well, yes she does. She's cool." Blaise said and Ginny and Draco looked at him with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open,"You know...The gapping fish is not a good look for you two."

"How can you say she's cool?" Draco said with disgust on his face

"I am not cool!"Ginny said wit hthe same look of disgust and Draco chuckled

"See...She agrees!" Draco said

"Nah...You are cool. You don't like Draco. Your the first girl I ever met that isn't in love with him!" Blaise explained,"You are so cool!"

"And your insane!"Draco said,"But what about Mud-Blood Granger! She can't like me!"

"Oh...Don't be so sure. I seen her diary!"Ginny said with an evil smile

"But she's with Potter!" Blaise pretty much shouted

"Yes,And Potter is most likely cheating on her. How could anyone stand being with her for so long!" Ginny said and threw her arms in the air

"Woh!Say that again Weaslette! Are you annoyed by Granger?" Draco asked with a huge grin on her face

"Yes...But I'm even more annoyed by you."Ginny put on a sweet smile

"Ah, Well...Who isn't annoyed by him?"Blaise asked

"Who'se side are you on?"Draco asked

"Obviously her's!" Blaise said and put an arm around her shoulder

"Your kinda creepy."Giny said awquardly

"I agree..."He said

**_Ring!_**

"Oh...Well that's the bell! It's been terrble talking to ya Weasley!"Draco said and him and Blaise left

_That was only a tad bit weird._


End file.
